Starfire's Diary
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: After noticing what happened to Raven when she had that diary, did Starfire want that same luck? What will she write, what will happen in Titans Tower, and how will it all end? Sequel to Raven's Diary. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so so sorry its been so long since i did this. yes, this is the sequel (technically) to Raven's Diary. oh, and sorry this first chapter is relitively short. and i dont garantee on chapters being every day now...sorry about that too:( but just like Raven's, it's probably going to only be ten entries. **

**and just for a heads up, Cyborg's Diary will be next, along with Beast Boy's, and then the one and only Robin's.**

**ilove you guys! keep readingg!**

* * *

_**Dearest Diary,**_

After reading Raven's diary, it appealed to me that I should maybe acquire one of my own as well. So now I have obtained you, and now I will do such as Raven did with her diary. Oh, I am so incredibly excited!

Originally I thought it was called a 'journal of secrets', but after Raven explained the purposes of a diary to me, and I think I understand it.

Robin and I are still doing the "going out", as you say, and I am loving it. Since people on my planet do not know of a "kiss", I had to explain it to Galfore. Galfore is my pleasurable guardian who I had known since I was born. I was his little bumgorf. And I loved him so.

But do I love Robin? I am…unsure. I surely know I like him a lot, but love? Well, we shall just wait and see.

What is this? A note was just slipped under my door. It says my name on the note in beautiful writing. I am opening it. And this is what it says:

_Starfire,_

_Please meet me on the roof at midnight._

_Robin_

Oh, Robin, do you not make my heart soar? I will cherish this card forever. I will place it in my diary, yes, that is an excellent idea.

Diaries are so much fun to keep! It is the best idea known to telling secrets, without actually telling anyone in the process!

Cyborg had just walked in my room, and he is giving me an odd look. He had just told me that "Raven had already had a diary, why you?"

I had just told him that I needed one, after seeing what had happened to Raven when she made hers, so I feel that keeping a diary will create magical memories for me.

I am so incredibly excited!

We had just been called for our meal, so I will write back to you as soon as I possibly can, oh, believe me!

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Starfire **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dearest Diary,**_

Robin talked to me on the roof last night, about glorious things! He told me how much he had liked me, and it made me feel like I was the luckiest Tamaranian on Earth. Oh, what a wonderful night it was indeed! Cyborg had come into my room to then start passing notes with me, this is what we wrote:

What was that about?

_**What was what about?**_

Why did you go on the roof?

_**Oh, Robin had left me a note to come see him on the roof! He just wanted to tell me how much he had liked me, and then he placed this beautiful silver ring upon my index finger.**_

You mean like a friendship ring?

_**Friendship? But I thought Robin and I were at the point of beyond friends…yes, Cyborg?**_

Ha, you are Star, that's just what they call those rings. It's like the ring you get before marriage.

_**Marriage? Robin wishes to…marry me?**_

No, Star! 

_**Oh, well then I am puzzled. What is this… 'friendship ring' then?**_

It's just a ring that when two people like each other very much, a friendship ring shows they're in a strong relationship…WITHOUT the marriage.

_**Ah, I think I am now understood. **_

Good, now c'mon, you and your new diary come in the main room for some pizza, BB and I ordered!

_**I'd be delighted!**_

I am now on my way, as I speak, to the main room. Cyborg is watching for me to make sure I do not hit any walls.

I had just hit a wall.

It hurt very much, but Cyborg is laughing at me.

We are now approaching the main room, but, Cyborg and I are confused. We hear arguing. And we are slightly confused. Cyborg and I approach slowly, and we are now looking to see what is going on.

It is Raven and Beast Boy! Cyborg and I are confused, but I will write down everything that I hear:

Beast Boy: I just don't see the problem!

Raven: The problem is that you not only went into my room, but you went through my drawers!

Beast Boy: I just wanted you to see your taste in-

Raven: Beast Boy, you should know my taste in everything by now, don't you think? We've been dating for two weeks and how do you not know?

Beast Boy: But I just wanted you to find this…

Raven: Find what?

Beast Boy now pulls out a beautifully wrapped box, with a black laced bow. Beast Boy gives Raven the box, Raven seeming confused whether to open it or not.

Raven: Beast Boy…

Beast Boy: Please, just open it.

Raven opens the box, and she smiles.

Raven: Beast Boy…it's…beautiful.

Beast Boy: And so are you. Inside and out.

My heart had just flown for the two when I had heard that sentence. Cyborg gives me a strange look, one that almost looked as if he were going to tear.

Raven: It's…a necklace. A locket.

Beast Boy: With our faces inside. I got one of the pictures from when I was taking pictures of you in the T-Ship, when we were going to Tamaran?

Raven: Yes, I remember. Beast Boy, thank you. So much.

They kiss very passionately, that causes me to wish that I could have that. Right now. But where is Robin exactly?

Cyborg had just interrupted them, shouting "Aw, how sweet!" and they stopped kissing. It was rather humorous. Oh, how I wish Robin were here so I could tell him how special of a moment Beast Boy and Raven had just shared.

Why had we not yet had a moment so similar? On the roof it was just so…given. Here, it was given, but from the heart. Did he really want to give me this ring?

Well, for the meantime, I must now go. More to tell very soon, I promise you, dearest diary!

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Starfire**_


End file.
